geckosealsfandomcom-20200213-history
Geckoseals Wiki:Policy
The wishes to have a database that is helpful to visitors and safe & easy for editing. In case there is any inappropriate behavior, we will have to take action and enforce it. This policy lists all the rules of editing on this wiki and the consequences of breaking these rules. If you have any questions, take it to the talk page. The following policy has total control over everything that goes on, including votes, nominations, editing, and even promotions. If a user is blocked or has a long blocking history, admins could stop the user from doing certain things such as nominations or being promoted due to not following the policy. Admins can also decide for a user not to be promoted if they are not trustworthy. Staff are subject to follow all rules. A staff breaking any of the above rules can lead to demotion and/or a block. While Editing You can *Edit pages with helpful edits. *Upload images. *Create pages related to this wiki, add user blogs and forum topics. *Join chat. *Message users. *Have fun! You cannot *Swear on mainspace articles. However, you may add cusses to the funny pictures you create and to blog posts, forums, talks, and chat. Do keep it to a minimum. *Bully and/or offend other editors. *Spam and/or vandalize. *Add inappropriate content to pages. *Upload images that contain inappropriate content and/ or meant to offend others. *No discrimination/posting racist content. *Add random pages to the wiki not related to Geckoseals. *Badge farm. *Add false informations to pages without proof. While on Chat To join chat you must have one edit. *Do not hold inappropriate topics. **Any topic that is not appropriate for children must be held in PM. *Do not spam links or come to chat to advertise another website or company, or post any innapropriate links of racism, nudity, drugs, etc. *Do not roleplay in main chat; it clogs it up. If you want to roleplay, do it with only one person in private messages. *If a topic you are talking about makes someone else uncomfortable in any way, please do not continue with it. If you must continue the topic, keep it in private messages, away from the others. *Try and stick with the general topic going on at one time. If there's a specific topic you want to bring up, try it out in private messages. *Do not send links to other chat rooms, as they can lead to inappropriate instances with our chat members. Likewise, do not advertise this chat on other chatboards. *Private messaging does not always make things okay. If it was something that people would look down on you for doing in main chat that can be avoided, such as prying into personal information, please do not try and do it in private messages. **Likewise, don't spam words or phrases on chat. *Do not type random strings of letters or post large walls of text without permission from staff, as these can easily be misconstrued as spam. *If you are told to stop doing something, stop it. When an admin or chat mod is kicked from chat *The kicks most happen like would happen to any other user *When the admin rejoins chat they should not continue, act in a rude way, or kick the staff that preformed the action. *If the user has been kicked 3 times they will not be unblocked on the chat room. They may not manually unblock themselves. If there is a problem contact the admin who made the action. Blogs While here on the wiki you have the chance to add blogs. Here are some guidelines for them: *Keep them on topic to Geckoseals or the wiki. *Be clear. Unclear blogs will be deleted if not explained within 16 hours. *Please follow the general wiki rules with your blogs. *It is required that the blog doesn't have too little content. It should have at least more than 2 sentances. Accounts This part of the policy refers to what you can do and are not allowed to do with accounts in this wiki. What can I do? *You are allowed to use up to 2 accounts- one main account, and one spare. **If you do have a spare account, it's recommended to use it as a bot. What can't I do? *Use more than 2 accounts in this wiki. *Vote or participate in decisions with an account other than your main account. *Spare accounts are incapable of receiving user rights (with an exception of bots). What happens if I create more than two accounts? Using Sockpuppets to evade blocks Note Remember that the only way to distinguish between accounts is by tracking the IPs on which they were logged in. Excuses that a family member, a friend, a neighbour, (etc.) controls accounts that have been used through the same IP as yours will not be accepted as they cannot be confirmed or denied. Articles If you are going to create an article, please make sure it is about something about Geckoseals. You are allowed to create an article about a website related to Geckoseals, a page about an existing Geckoseal, location or a special thing related to Geckoseals. Such as the Geckoseal-Making Machine, the machine that created Geckoseals or Needle-tails, the part of all Geckoseals. It has to be official. This is not a fan fiction wiki. *For theories and ideas, make a blog post or forum topic. *For everything else, including made-up things, make a userspace page or add it to our Fan fiction Corner. Vandalism We at the aim to have a database full of factual, canonical and helpful articles. We do not want the user to see gibberish inserted into pages, large amounts of text removed or replaced or spamming on articles. Vandalism account If an account is identified as being solely used to vandalize, then it will be blocked indefinitely. Badge-farming Badge-farming is the act that occurs when a user makes pointless edits or additions to a page to make their goal to achieve a badge/achievement assumingly much easier. However, we identify it as an act of vandalism, and the edits made are outright pointless and unnecessary. Anyone caught badge-farming will recieve a warning or a block. If they recieve the block, it will be kept, as it is unlikely that the block will be lifted. Mature Content In general stay away from putting any mature content on the wiki, or in chat discussions. You cannot link to inappropriate websites. If you are going to link to a website, make sure it is clean with no inappropriate material. You are allowed to link to sites with mild swearing, but you must warn users before they visit the site. Power You must use your bureaucrat/sysop/rollback powers only when it is needed for the good of the wiki (not yourself). You cannot block, kick, or change things just because it is your desire. Ads You are not allowed to advertise anything unrelated to Geckoseals and this wiki. Also, you are not allowed to mass advertise on anyone's talk page or in the chat about creative works, sub pages, or anything unimportant without an admins permission. The only time you can advertise on someone's talk is if they granted you full permission. Bullying Bullying is not permitted within the . Bullying a user makes them feel bad, scared, and unwelcome. What is bullying? Bullying is when a user picks on and harasses another user. This can be in the form of a personal attack or even a mass-messaging. Don't accuse people without good reason though. Criticism doesn't mean you're not welcome here, and it is mostly constructive. How to deal with bullying Admins should add to bully's talk pages. Fights Here at the we have a no tolerance policy. We consider fighting similar to bullying, and it can cause people to leave the wiki, or cause grudges between users. If you see fighting, please speak to the users involved, and try to calm them down. Collectively, we can solve all problems. Discrimination Racism is taken VERY seriously, and is not allowed to be expressed on the . We allow people to edit here regardless of their race, gender, religion or background. Exclusion because of race, gender, or religion Any exclusion of any user from an event, party, or anything because of their religion, race, or gender is taken seriously, and will not be tolerated. For example, you are not allowed to exclude females or males from an event, party, or anything. If he/she wanted to join you, and is rejected to join based on their gender, race, religion, or skin colour, action will be taken. However, you are allowed to exclude a certain user if you have trouble getting along with a user, and you are hosting the party or event. Name calling Based on Race, etc. Calling someone an offensive name based on their skin colour, religion, etc., is taken just as seriously as exclusion. Voting The Geckoseals Wiki is a democratic wiki in which every user represents a part of the community. To make our wiki democratic, all of the decisions are taken to community vote first, to hear the voice of our community (from normal users, chat mods, rollbacks, admins and even bureaucrats), after a discussion takes place (only if needed). we have many things that involve voting in our wiki: we have Featured Article, Featured Image and Featured user of the month, and more, which are monthly votes. Also, there are many votes that take place on the Votes Page of the wiki, such as removing/adding a policy etc. 'To vote you must ...' *Be an active user that edits and takes place in this wiki's events and activities. *Not be blocked on any account, such as a spare account. *Have at least 50 mainspace edits. *Have an admin confirmation if you want to nominate. 'Some instructions when nominating/voting for ''Featured User of the Month *Users are not allowed to vote for blocked users. *You're not allowed to vote for a user just because he or she is a friend. *You are allowed to comment, but you must be respectful to other users. *Any mass-message advertising about a vote is against our policy. '''Some instructions when nominating/voting for ''Featured Article *You're not allowed to vote for an article just because your friend votes for it. *You are allowed to comment, but you must be respectful to other comments. *You're not allowed to nominate a page that does not have a lot of content. *Any mass-message advertising about a vote is against our policy. 'Some instructions when nominating/voting for Featured Image *You're not allowed to vote for an article just because your friend votes for it. *You are allowed to comment, but you must be respectful to other comments. *You're not allowed to nominate an image which contains inappropriate content. *Any mass-message advertising about a vote is against our policy. '''The results if you broke the above rules... *If an inactive user voted - Vote will be removed as soon as he/she votes. *If a user having less than 50 mainspace voted - Vote will be removed as soon as he/she votes. *If a user votes in place of another user - Vote will be removed as soon as he/she votes. *If a user nominates without an admin confirmation - Vote will be removed as soon as he/she votes. *If a user votes for a user just because he or she is a friend (if he/she includes it in a comment) - It would instantly be removed. *If a user makes a comment that is disrespectful to another user (from teasing, making fun of, swearing etc.) - His/her vote will be removed and he/she will be blocked. *If a user makes a mass-message advertising about a vote - Three warnings, then if he/she does not remove the advertisements, a block. 'One more thing...' *You may get an infinite block if you broke the rules more than 3-5 times. Privacy Policy Geckoseals Wiki:Privacy policy Conclusion Follow these rules, and you will be on your way to being a great member of the Geckoseals Wiki! Finally, have fun editing here! Category:Policy This policy used the basic format of Mixels Wiki's Policy.